Do I Need Convincing?
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: Ron asks why he is feeling so different. Then he stumbles on a few basic things, spilling his secret to the one he loves. RHr forever!


A/N: Quick one shot! Fluff. Doesn't everybody love fluff? R/Hr pairing, of course. Do I write any other? You could count H/G, but that's only as incorporation when I need to get rid of Harry.

Disclaimer: Oopsies! I haven't got disclaimers on two of my other stories, Veritaserum and Branias Transendus. Sorry about that! This one can cover them too. So, J.K is a God. She owns Harry & co. Not me. I just had a little play in her world. Don't sue me! ARRRRGH!

Story time!

"So Hermione, what do you think?" Ron Weasley asked after explaining a series of thoughts and emotions to me.

"Ronald Weasley, I think you're in love!" I, Hermione Granger grinned back. At first he grinned with me, but then he realised the implications of what I just said.

"Love? I'm in love? I can't!" he yelled, getting to his feet and practically throwing the chair he was sitting on to the ground.

"Why not?" I asked in alarm.

"Because I haven't got the time! I have classes, and Quidditch! And not to mention the piles of homework we have. But that isn't the main problem. I thought these feelings would go away, leave me be and not disturb my life. Damn it!" he said loudly.

"We never fall in love when we want to. It happens when you least expect it. But what you don't understand is that love can be the most rewarding thing in the world. I know that there are times when you are bored with playing chess or exploding snap, and love will be the thing to fill that void." I said calmly, taking his hands in mine.

"How do you know that?" he asked. "What if the girl I'm in love with doesn't love me in return?"

"I know it because I'm experienced. And I've read plenty of books. I am in love. And the girl you love does love you."

He looked at me in surprise, "How do you…"

"No girl could resist you." I smiled. "You're smart and funny and a wonderful person." I said, putting a hand on his cheek. He grinned at me.

"That means a lot to me. Thank you, Hermione." he said sincerely, sweeping me into an embrace. In that moment, I felt my love for him soar. It wasn't a lustful moment. Just loving. But I could feel something on my neck, interrupting my thoughts. It was breathing. Deep, heavy breathing. It was then that I realised we'd been hugging for longer than necessary. I pulled away.

"Ron? Is there something you wanted to tell me?" I asked (A/N: sound familiar? Almost a Dumbledore moment, there). He looked at me in embarrassment. His ears were going red, and I could see the blush travelling down his neck.

"I, um. I'm sorry. That hug was a bit. Well - um. Long. You just feel really nice. Er - I mean, you smell great. I mean - uh. Oops. Sorry." he stumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck and sticking his toe into the floor.

"That's not what you wanted to say." I said, reading that something was bothering him.

"Well, I didn't mean to say the compliments out loud. But yeah, there is something else I needed to tell you." he mumbled.

"Are you going to tell me? Is it who you're in love with?" I urged.

"Er - yeah. It is the girl I love. You don't know how hard this is to say," he said, looking into my eyes. Blue eyes piercing brown. He licked his lips unconsciously and took my hands, "It's you." he said in a whisper. I dropped his hands in shock.

"What?"

"I love you. I know you said that the girl I love wouldn't be able to resist me, but I think they need a lot more convincing. A **lot** more. But I just wanted you to know, I love you Hermione." he said.

"Then do it." I said, staring into his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Convince me. I need convincing. Apparently." I said, stepping closer and looking at his lips. Amazingly, he caught on pretty quick.

"I'll give you as much convincing as you need. And as much as you don't." he said, placing his hands on my cheeks and pulling me towards him.

So he convinced me. He convinced me like he said he would. In that kiss, he made me fall in love with him all over again.

That night, I cried tears of joy as he laughed in jubilation, holding me in his arms and protecting me from the world. And he told me our fate was sealed, that we would be together for an eternity.

A/N: So what did you all think? Do me a favour and tell me. How, you ask? Easy! Review! And review like you never have before!

Be sure to stop by my other stories to have a read and leave some (reviews) feedback.

Check ya next time!


End file.
